Love Triangle with an Oblivious Shadow
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: In which Aomine tries to convey his feelings and Akashi doesn't seem to be happy with that. Is a song a good way to confess your love? Aomine should have thought more about it, or chose a clearer song next time.


_**I don't own Kuroko no Basket, nor the characters used in this fanfiction.**_

 ** _Neither do I own the song used for inspiration here._**

* * *

 _ **Both in learning and exercise,**_

 _ **I'm just no good, there's no more to that.**_

 _ **But I'm inexplicably good**_

 _ **At falling in love with you.**_

 _ **And now, I shall proclaim!**_

 _ **Seven thousand and one hundred letters for you**_

 _ **And just for this one time,**_

 _ **Courage to send them, that's all I ask.**_

' _What does it mean?'_ thought Kuroko, quite confused with the lyrics. That morning, Aomine came out from behind him with his phone and a pair of earphones dangling in the air. He was slightly frowning, but determined.

''Good morning, Aomine-kun. It's rare to see you this earl-'' he was cut off as the phone was shoved to his chest. He took it carefully before it fell to the floor and looked up to the blue-head.

''Is something wrong, Aomine-kun? To suddenly shove your phone to me…''

Aomine snorted, narrowing his eyes. ''Just listen to that, Tetsu.'' Then he for some reason started blushing, so he averted his eyes to the floor to hide his embarrassment. ''I want you to find me when you… get the message.'' And just like he appeared, he was gone.

' _What could be wrong with Aomine-kun? He was acting really strange.'_ mused the blue-haired boy quietly. Was there a secret message in the song, and if so, what could it be?

 _ **Hey, I can see you hiding over there.**_

 _ **If you really have something to say…**_

 _ **Just go ahead and talk!**_

' _Does Aomine-kun think there is something I need to tell him?'_

 _ **Oh, hey! Uhm,**_

 _ **Today's weather is surprisingly nice,**_

 _ **Don't you think?**_

 _ **I'm relieved that it is so peaceful once again!**_

 _ **Why are you shivering like that?**_

 _ **Is that something you are hiding behind your back?**_

 _ **Hey, show me that right now!**_

' _Does he think I'm hiding something from him?'_ Maybe that was it.

 _ **As you can clearly see,**_

 _ **My charismatic aura is overflowing.**_

 _ **And of course, my tie is without a doubt,**_

 _ **A custom-made bayberry.**_

' _It seems that a new character has appeared. And a frivolous one, to that.'_ He frowned, his lips sticking out and giving the idea of a pout. But that's all he could listen to the song before the teacher entered the classroom and class started.

While Kuroko was listening intently to the song, Aomine was sitting a couple sits behind him. And, surprisingly, he was awake and not sleeping like always.

His gaze didn't leave the smaller boy's frame during class, but Kuroko seemed to be really concentrated so he didn't notice.

* * *

 **What could that be?**

 **Such a strange brand I've never heard 'bout before.**

 **And lastly, don't get me wrong,**

 **But stop carrying a rose in your mouth!**

Kuroko was sitting on the bench, listening once again to the song while the others were warming up. Aomine was the first to get there and was intensively playing a one-on-one with Kise, who was suffering a completely brutal lose. Aomine was practically moping the floor with the model.

From time to time, his gaze would waver to the bench without him being able to help it. That didn't go unnoticed by Kise, who whined and after the fifth-time in the last _minute_ he ran up to start wrestling with the tanned-player. Nothing serious, just some playful wrestling. _At least he supposed that._

 _ **Hey, how about we meet this Sunday?**_

Seeing Kuroko on the bench while he could be playing was something strange and it sparked Akashi's curiosity, to be honest. He knew how much of a basketball idiot Kuroko could be (maybe more than _Aho_ mine), so why was he wasting precious practising time on… what? Was there something interesting in his phone?

 **It's a shame, but I'm quite busy that day.**

 **Maybe the next time.**

Slowly, he was making his way to the passing specialist making sure he didn't make the softest of sounds, even though he couldn't possibly heard them over the blaring music coming from the headphone.

 _ **Oh, my little kitten,**_

 _ **C'mon, don't get scared of my perfect self.**_

 _ **The girls' jealousy is something that I just can't help…**_

Kuroko was not aware of his captain's intention, and so he kept innocently listening the song.

 **How overly confident of you,**

 **I find myself really envying that.**

 **And just another day goes by.**

 _Blooow~_.

''Eek!'' the blue-haired boy squeaked, taking a hand to his recently attacked ear and glaring bashfully at the perpetrator. Akashi stood behind him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. ''What's with suddenly doing something like that, Akashi-kun? You scared me.''

''I can see that. Forgive me, I just felt like doing that.'' He didn't sound like he was sorry, and the way he was grinning was not helping his case. He shook gently his head and decided to voice his thoughts. ''Moreover, what is it that keeps you bind up to the bench?''

''I'm interpreting a song.''

''A song?'' the red-head asked confused. To what he received a nod and the headphone were carefully put into his ears, to his surprise. He put his hands on top of Kuroko's surprisingly soft ones and relished in the small skin contact.

 _ **That little lamb over there is my childhood friend.**_

 _ **And excuse me, but could you let us talk alone?**_

 _What a mess, but I can't back down from now on!_

 _Please, president, could you read this letter?_

'' _Your silky hair makes my heart race_

 _Every time it sways gently with the wind…_

 _[Etcetera]''_

 _ **What a talent you got there,**_

 _ **But no matter, she will chose me in the end.**_

 _ **Isn't that right?**_

 **How unexpected, I'm really stunned.**

 **And who I chose? Well, who knows?**

 **Right now, I can't help but just hope**

 _That stupid days like this will never come to an end._

Akashi was frowning slightly, and his gaze turned to Kuroko's beautiful baby-blue eyes. Kuroko seemed to sense his confusion, so he revealed that Aomine told him to do that.

' _Oh, smooth move…_ **Aho** _ **mine**_ _.'_ Akashi had to give him credit, it was a good way to make his feelings known. The captain was going to start taking Aomine as serious competition, from now on. And tripling his training.

He took a moment to calm himself and offered a sweet smile at the other boy. ''So, what did you conclude about the song?''

Kuroko put a hand to his chin. ''One of the characters has to be me, so I think the other two are, possibly, Aomine-kun and… Momoi-san. Maybe he thought of me as competence, even though I don't feel like that about Momoi-san'', confessed Kuroko.

''I think it has nothing to do with Momoi, Kuroko.'' Akashi sighed. For a person who is so observant of others, he could be so oblivious. His hand went up to gently caress his soft hair, ''don't just assume that because one of the characters is a girl, try to dig deeper.'' He gave a sweet, loving kiss to his forehead before he stood up and left to start practise.

' _Try to dig deeper…?'_ Kuroko mused silently, still shocked with the unexpected sweet kiss from his strict captain.

' _If Momoi isn't_ Rin _, then who could that be?'_ He put a hand to his chin, and narrowed his eyes slightly. _Rin_ was the president, so it could only be Momoi (who was their manager) and…

 _Akashi?_

He didn't expect that. Then… was Aomine jealous of Akashi? That's all he could think even if he had a feeling there was something _deeper_ that he was unable to grasp. He just knew it had something to do with Aomine, Akashi and him.

So he made his way to an exhausted and still bickering Aomine, who had gotten a bump in the head from his fight with Kise. The blond was on the other side, clearly ignoring the blue-head by the way of crossing his arms in front of his chest and the expression of a kid who was throwing a fit because her mother didn't get him some candy.

Aomine turned his head when he saw Kuroko walking up to him and asked. ''Did you get the message?'' he couldn't mask the hopeful look from his eyes.

''I think I did. Does it have something to do with Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun and me?''

''Yeah, something like that.'' _Did he really get the message?_ Now Aomine was really excited and a smile was spreading quickly on his face.

''Then that means Aomine-kun likes Akashi-kun, right?'' he knew his assumption was wrong the moment Aomine's eyes widened and he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

''How could you get that conclusion, Tetsu!? I don't like Akashi at all, you dummy!'' he exclaimed rather loudly, catching Akashi's attention and his murdering glare from the other side of the gym. ''Was the song not clear enough?'' he mumbled to himself. And he had thought it was a good way to confess…

''…I apologize for making you angry, Aomine-kun…'' Kuroko bowed to him.

Aomine grumbled for a few seconds then stroked his hair lovingly. ''How can you be so observant yet so oblivious at the same time? I don't like Akashi, and I'm sure he doesn't like me in that way either.'' He took a moment to gather his courage. ''I like you, Tetsu. Was it that hard to understand?''

''…Aomine-kun…'' Kuroko was left speechless. What should he do? He had to say something but he didn't know how he felt about Aomine.

''You don't have to answer right away, you know? I can wait. Though I'm not a patient man.'' He distanced himself from the other boy and took the ball into his hands. ''Don't forget about Akashi too, I'm sure he also wants an answer.'' Aomine turned his back to him and called for Kise to continue their one-on-one.

Kuroko stood there, still stunned from Aomine's confession. And then, he seemed to realize what Aomine meant with his last statement.

' _A…Akashi-kun likes me too!?'_

* * *

 _Author's Note: First KuroBasu fanfic, wow, didn't see that one coming, did you?_

 _Yeah, happy 4/11 (AkaKuro day) and 5/11 (AoKuro day) is what a would have liked to say... Three days ago. Quite late, but still wrote something for my lovelies Otps. And the other day was 6/11 (MidoKuro day) and still haven't finished writing that one! School really got in the way of my writing schedule -cries-_

 _So then if you are reading this, expect some MidoKuro soon! (though I wrote that one in Spanish, so it will take a while until I translate that one, haha - dorky smile -) And yes, there may be a KiKuro one too! My crack ships are coming to life~_

 _The song I used here is [First Love Acadamy School of True Love]. -Guess what? They lyrics are one my creations. So, incredible crappy but I did my best/gets hit- I thought it was a good song, but then I said... 'Kuroko fits more Len than Rin, in a way...' and used that idea. So, Gumi is Akashi (even though Kise would also fit for that role), Len is Aomine and Rin is Kuroko. - Don't ask why -_

 _I feel like I could have done better with this one, but oh well. And since yesterday was KiKuro and I_ still _haven't written that one, I will just leave you with something else._

 **OMAKE**

Kise knew Aomine was good. There was no mistake to that. So he wasn't surprised or mad when he found himself being crushed by the other. No, what _really_ got him mad was the way Aomine kept looking at Kuroko. _His Kurokocchi._ Well, not actually his but who cares!? Kuroko was his instructor and he spent more time training him...

''Aominecchi! Stop looking at Kurokocchi already!'' he said as he went up to him and started wrestling to get his attention.

''Hah!? You have a problem with that!?'' retorted Aomine, hissing.

''Yes, so just stop it!''

''And why should I do that!? What, do you like Tetsu or something?'' the tanned boy grumbled.

Kise blushed. ''What if I do!? Mou, just stop doing it, _Ahominecchi_!'' He was not backing down from this.

Aomine stilled for a moment, and it got Kise curious. ''So you are my rival too, huh? I will take care of you before you get the chance to tell Tetsu.'' With that said, he started using a little more of force.

Kise did the same, trying to stand against his now rival in both basketball and _love. He wasn't going down with something like this! His love for his instructor was stronger than Murasakibara's love for snacks!_

After fighting for a while, both were sitting on the floor nursing a few lumps here and there. Surprisingly, Kise had come out with less damage. Of course, being a copy-cat he had copied a few martial arts moves and he used them on _Ahominecchi._ Aomine didn't expect that and he was left in a grumpy mood, but that didn't mean he was letting Kise off the hook. There was no way he was letting Kise get his shadow. _No way in hell._ He had too much competition already, damn it!


End file.
